Game of Thrones: True Song
by StevenM
Summary: SPOILERS: All Men Must Die, but death is only the beginning. Daenerys Stormborn has been murdered by Jon Snow, and this is the aftermath, a tale of revenge and redemption.


Game of Thrones - The True Song

By Steven McKinney

Disclaimer: I do not owe Game of Thrones. It obviously belongs to GRRM and co-creators D&D. I am simply borrowing George's characters and his world for a bit of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!

PROLOUGE

Jon Snow stood firm, even as tears streamed down his face. He looked up at the mighty beast before him, Drogon, Daenerys' sole surviving dragon, as he screeched to the heavens above. The dragon cried out in raging sorrow as blood dripped off of Jon's fingertips, falling onto the floor next to his feet.

Having sensed something was wrong, Dragon had come to the Red Keep, only to find Daenerys lifeless on the floor. Surprisingly vulnerable, the dragon nudged for his mother to wake, only to realize that she was indeed dead, gone forever. It was simply too much for the dragon to bear. He let out a mournful cry that was damn near ear shattering. The sound sent tremors down Jon's spine. Yet despite his fear, Jon remained steadfast, conviction in what he had just done. Jon Snow's resolve wavered ever so slightly however, as Drogon's eyes narrowed into slits. The dragon turned its focus to Jon Snow, the murderer of the its beloved mother.

Jon Snow willed himself to remain still, despite his fear. He awaited his fate bravely, which was always his custom. Jon could feel his heart sinking into his stomach as the dragon extended its wingspan. Drogon towered over him now, dwarfing Jon's already short stature. Jon watched in mild horror as flicker-flame boiled upward within Drogon's throat. Jon knew for certain he was about to die, a death he himself felt justly deserved.

And yet death was not Jon's fate. At the last second, Drogon pivoted his aim, shooting white hot fire at the Iron Throne. Jon stumbled downward, forced to shield himself from the unbearable heat. Scorched air swirled about the throne room, and Jon watched on in amazement as the Iron Throne melted away to virtually nothing. What was once solid iron gave way to nothing more now than molted waste, unrepairable metal for even the finest of blacksmith.

His task complete, Drogon, with all the delicacy he could muster, scooped up the deceased Daenerys Targaryon up into a talon. In awe, Jon watched on as Drogon flapped his wings, rising upward from the throne room, into the ash filled sky. Jon Snow's eyes were locked steadfast on Drogon as it flew away, with Dany in tow.

And away Drogon went, crying as he flew, carrying his beloved mother to a place only he knew. Jon never took his eyes off Drogon, even as the Unsullied Guards took him as spear point.

Chapter 1 - Kinvara

—

Kinvara, a Red Priestess, one of the high-ranking leaders in the faith of R'hllor had seen a vision in the flame. The Lord of Light had instructed her to travel to Old Valyria, to the ancient fallen city of Essos.

It was an almost ludicrous notion.

Essos was a virtual graveyard now, the last home of the Stone Men, the unfortunate souls stricken with the gray scale disease. To travel to Essosl would be a virtual suicide. Yet, her god's will had to be obeyed. So with purpose in her travels, Kinvara, the First Servant of the Lord of Light, set sail from Volantis to Essos.

The trip itself could best be described as uneventful. Nothing of merit had taken place; it hadn't been a perilous journey. Still, along the way, news had come in from all over, talking of the tensions building at King's Landing. It was all anyone could talk about. Queen Daenarys was challenging Queen Cersei for the throne.

Kinvara saw this as the future that was meant to be. To her it was a stepping stone to a much greater purpose. Queen Daenerys would rule the Seven Kingdoms. It was her destiny.

Arrived at Essos, Kinvara walked slowly through what remained of the ancient city, her long red gown sweeping up dust as she moved. Essos had been destroyed long ago, during the Doom of Valyria. It was considered a sad time for all Targaryens. Many believed it to be the first true death of the Targaryen Dynasty, and one could hardly argue this belief. Targaryen numbers began to dwindle at that period in time. The fall of Valyria made Essos a cursed city, and anyone who dared to travel there would be plagued by that curse, and most likely would die.

Still, Kinvara would not be detered.

She understood better than most. Essos was not a graveyard, but rather a birthing place of something better. The Red Priestess had seen the message in the flame. She knew for certain that here, in this place, would be the rebirth of the Targaryen Dynasty, the true rulers of Westeros (and beyond). They would reemerge once more to their full glory. Kinvara knew this to be true. And here, in Old Valyria, she would see that come to pass.

As far as Kinvara was concerned, the rebirth had already begun.

News traveled fast about the Seven Kingdoms, as ravens were sent far and wide, informing all of Daenerys' intent. The Queen was close to ending the last war against the Lannisters. All was as the Lord of Light said it would be. Dany would have her prize soon enough. And yet despite her accomplishments, she still faced one more obstacle. Her claim as the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms would face its most serious opposition. The son of Rhaegar Targaryon and Lyanna Stark, the one known as Jon Snow, was now in the fold, whether he wanted it or not. Jon was a protector of the realm with a purpose beyond his own understanding. The Lord of Light needed this Jon Snow but Kinvara was convinced it was not so that he could sit on the Iron Throne. However, most were not as enlightened as she. Many would support Jon Snow's claim, and if that happened, it might deter the true intentions of the Lord of Light. Kinvara was determined to not let that happen.

Kinvara continued through the broken city, coming to what appeared to be an old church. Remnants of the gods, who were no more than false idols, marked this place. She allowed her fingers to trace along the walls and the broken stone, her fingertips taking up dust. This place felt as thought it existed long before time and in some ways it had. The priestess looked up to find the roof was all but missing. And in the distance, she saw rock formations that were most likely once part of the city itself.

Kinvara continued her search through the old church. She felt it deep within her soul that the Lord of Light wanted her here, in this exact spot. And for reasons she couldn't quite place, Kinvara stepped up to the cracked alter. She examined it a bit before pulling a scroll from her gown.

Kinvara unravelled the scroll and reread what she had already read four times over. It was a scroll written by Lord Varys. Kinvara managed to find it at the last harbor port before reaching Essos. She read it again and again. It stated simply that Queen Daenerys had much of her father in her and like her father showed strong elements of madness. Varys written words encouraged all to rebel against Daenerys and to support Jon Snow instead, the true heir to the Seven Kingdoms. The priestess shook her head in disapproval. What a fool Varys was.

Kinvara was no fool, however. She saw what Varys could not. She saw the will of the one true god, R'hllor. Queen Daenerys was one of his chosen, the savior of everyone. Varys had always been a nonbeliever. His lack of faith would most certainly be his downfall. She recalled her last conversation with The Master of Whispers.

"Everyone is what they are and where they are for a reason. Terrible things happen for a reason. Take what happened to you, Lord Varys, when you were a child. If not for your mutilation at the hand of a second-rate sorcerer, you wouldn't be here helping the Lord's Chosen bring his light into the world. Knowledge has made you powerful. But there's still so much you don't know. Do you remember what you heard that night when the sorcerer tossed your parts in the fire? You heard a voice call out from the flames. Do you remember? Should I tell you what the voice said? Should I tell you the name of the one who spoke?"

Varys had declined her generous offer. He chose to remain in the dark, which was unfortunate because the dark was full of terrors.

Daenarys would be Queen and Varys would be punished for his betrayal. Of that, Kinvara was also certain.

Suddenly, a screeching noise echoed in the distance. Kinvara looked upward to follow the sound. She gazed out where the open ceiling and that's when she spotted it. A dragon, more massive than she could ever imagine, flew overhead. She had never seen a dragon before and actually found herself taking a step back from the church alter. It was a sign. It must be. It was a sign from the Lord of Light.

Kinvara watched with wide eyes as the dragon circled about the church and then gently landed within the cathedral. Most people would have screamed at the sight of a dragon this close, but Kinvara was not most people. She was a Red Priestess of the Lord of Light. Her faith in him kept her strong.

The dragon looked upon Kinvara with suspicious eyes. And both parties stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before the priestess finally spoke in High Valyrian.

"Why have you come?" she asked.

The dragon tilted its head in curiosity before snarling slightly. Then, as if to answer her question, opened its wingspan to reveal a dead woman within its claw. Kinvara looked closely at the woman. The woman was pale white, almost as white as her locks of hair. She was not old however. In fact, she was young and very beautiful. Her white hair was a heredity trait of a true Targaryon. That's when Kinvara knew. Her mouth dropped ever so slightly.

"This is Daenerys Stormborn, the Mother of Dragons."

She spoke it as a more of statement than a question. The dragon screeched lightly, clearly in a state of mourning. Kinvara, amazed by this experiences, squared her shoulders.

"Fear not, child of Daenerys Stormborn. The Lord of Light has a plan for us both and I am certain now of that which he desires." she said. "Place your mother onto the church alter. I will call upon the Lord of Light and bring her back to life."

To Be Continued …


End file.
